Birth Of A Future Queen
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: The unseen birth of White Alexis before the events of my popular fanfic White Kingdom. One-Shot! One-sided WA X Jaden!


_A/N: This is a one-shot showing the birth of White Alexis before the events of White Kingdom, enjoy guys!_

"Now Armed Dragon Level 10, attack! Your target: her Cyber Angel Dakini! Show her the Light with Armed Luminizer Blast!" Chazz shouted. The whitened dragon launched a huge ball of light at Dakini destroying her as it connected. Alexis groaned in pain as her life points slowly fell to 0, then at that moment a bright white light flashed before her eyes briefly, before she let out a defeated sigh, her knees buckling out from under her as she slowly fell to the arena floor. Inside her mind though was a different story...

Within her mind, a cold yet inviting Light began to slither its way into her mind. Its figurative tendrils of cold and ice tore through her mental defenses as though they were nothing more than wet tissue paper. Alexis shivered within her mind, the coldness scaring her. She hated the cold. She wanted the warmth of Jaden and the rest of those following the Darkness. "W-What's going on?" She cried out in fear.

"Alexis...calm yourself, my child..." A calm voice spoke, sounding extremely inviting.

"W-Who are you?" She shrieked, the terror in her voice obvious.

"I am a friend. Someone who wants to help you realize your full potential. No longer will you be just a face in the crowd. I can make you stronger, more powerful than anyone. You can instill fear in your opponents. Just listen to me, The Light. Anything you could possibly want, can be yours, my young friend." It continued gently.

"But...the light is evil!" She countered, clearly getting desperate now.

"No, it is not. You see those were simply lies told by those of the Darkness. You see the Light is pure, angelic and serene. It can give you everything you could ever want, including the heart of the one you desire most, the boy named Jaden Yuki..." It replied softly and gently.

"It can? But...how?" She asked, more scared than anything else.

"Give your heart and soul to the Light and allow your true White soul to take over.." It said, directing her to what looked like a body frozen in ice...

Alexis turned towards the figure encased in ice and her eyes widen as she gasped in pure shock at the sight she saw. A female a completely naked female encased in solid ice looking to be about the same age as her and same height and weight. But it was much more than just that the figure had an identical hair color and style to her own and the exact same figure. In a sense it was like she was starring in a mirror. "Oh...my...g-g-God..." Alexis gasped at the female encased frozen in ice her eyes shut and her face carrying a lifeless expression.

"The girl you see before you is the one you were meant to be. This is the White Alexis." The voice explained in a serene tone.

"White...Alexis?" She questioned nervously. This was freaking her out more every second.

"That's correct. This Alexis represents the perfect, pure soul that has been here within your mind for the past 16 years. Now is the time for her to awaken my dear." The voice told her in an icy sweet tone.

"No...no if she awakens what will become of me!" Alexis yelped in fear. She knew if she didn't act fast, she just might lose her body it seemed.

"You would be forced to the back of your mind. The White Alexis is the one meant to be in control." It explained.

"But..but this is **MY** body!" She yelled to the voice in pure defiance.

"That may be, however it was always meant to become hers." It answered calmly.

"That can't be...what makes you think I'm going to let that happen!" She screamed to the voice in pure outrage.

"Observe my dear." He replied as the ice visibly began to crack...

"No wait! What are you doing!" She yelled in a slightly scared tone.

The voice didn't answer as the ice continued to crack and after about 2 minutes there were cracks everywhere before finally a bright light exploded from within the ice and the White Alexis was surrounded by pure white light..

Alexis backed away slowly, obviously growing very scared. "Stay right where you are!" She yelled though her face showed worry, as she was staring at an exact mirror image of herself aside from this one being surrounded by light.

Her white counterpart didn't move with the exception of her opening her eyes for the first time in her existence..

Alexis suddenly screamed at what she saw. Her eyes looked almost exactly like her own, but without any trace of white in them. They were empty and pure eyes, but to Alexis they looked creepy. Those eyes...those creepy eyes. _'How can she look so much like me, and yet have no white in her eyes. No white is that even humanly possible.'_ She shuddered. "This can't possibly be real...!" She yelled in fear.

"It is my dear. Observe." The voice from earlier replied. White Alexis chuckled in a icy but still sweet tone. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." She assured sweetly.

"You! You're like me, but you can't be..." She paused trying to muster up her courage. "This mysterious voice told me you were going to gain control. But what do you want with my body?" She asked, still obviously frightened.

"Simple. I want to purify it, save it from all the dark influences that are tainting it, such as the power of the Neo-Spacians.." White Alexis answered softly.

"But...but Jaden said the Neo-Spacians represented the soft darkness that would save the universe from the Light!" She managed to counter with, though she was still very scared of this white Alexis.

"I'm afraid its the reverse. If the Neo-Spacians are not stopped, the world and universe as we know it will crumble into darkness and ruin. Only the power and purity of the Light can triumph the wickedness of the Darkness." She explained calmly, though her eyes seemed to glisten a little out of joy as she praised the Light.

"What you are saying may be true, but then again it could be a lie to convince me to willingly surrender control over my body. Which regardless isn't going to happen!" She snapped. Remembering what the voice had said earlier about this White Alexis taking control and her being forced to the back of her own mind, and THAT she wasn't going to let happen. Losing control of her own body wasn't something she could allow to happen.

"How do you propose to stop my noble mission? All I'm trying to do is what I was always meant to. I was always meant to be awakened and save this body, so it as well as myself can finally live a life of true purity." Her white counterpart explained.

Alexis growled. "That can't happen. I won't let you!" Alexis yelled angrily as she dashed off towards her pure half intending to use force to stop her from taking over her body if she could.

Before Alexis could actually harm her white counterpart, the Light that surrounded her exploded into an incredibly bright shine, blinding her...

When Alexis opened her eyes she was surrounded by darkness. Though, she wasn't sure where she was the darkness around her seemed to put her at ease.

Then much to her horror, a small patch of the darkness was consumed by what she believed to be something of a horrible virus - the Light. Then much like a virus would, the Light she detested so strongly began to spread until it had consumed all of the darkness...

"What's happening!" She screamed looking around at the white light invading this space. Her body quivering in fear as white light consumed every inch of the space she was currently stuck in. Her eyes showed fear and worry at what was going on, as she knew something was terribly wrong.

Then the Light seemed to shine brighter as her white counterpart slowly appeared to her, a cold and icy but yet sugar-sweet smile on her face.

"What have you done to me. Where am I!" She snapped angrily at her white counterpart glaring at her.

"Your in the back of your, or shall I say our mind. I told you that you will not stop my noble mission. I've taken control of this body, and now it will be my own as I work towards completing my mission of not only purifying this body, but Jaden's and the rest of your friends as well." She explained.

"**NEVER I WON'T LET YOU!**" She glared at her with pure hate and anger in her eyes.

She giggled icily, amused by her outburst. "Threaten me all you want, but it won't matter. Our body is in my control as it was always meant to be." She replied teasingly, mocking her.

"You twisted white bitch! You'll pay for stealing my body!" She screamed, infuriated.

She laughed icily. "That will never happen. This body is mine, now and forever!" She mocked, still laughing as she slowly faded away, leaving her trapped within their shared mind..

Atticus, Jaden, Jasmine, Mindy, Syrus, and Hassleberry had ran down to the arena floor to check on Alexis. "What was that out there Sarge? And to think they call you the queen of Obelisk Blue." Hassleberry yelled.

"I hate to say it, but Hassleberry brings up a good point, you beat Chazz before no problem." Syrus said rather shyly.

"Yeah, but now that he's gone completely psycho you lose!" Jasmine said with a humph disappointed that her best friend the one she looked up to had lost to a psycho Chazz.

"This was destiny's will before the duel was started. It was always Alexis' destiny to become a perfect and pure, shinning white person." Chazz replied coolly.

Atticus looked down sadly. "Sissy how could you lose to Chazz? And let your big brother down?" He asked sadly.

Jaden was so much in shock that Alexis had actually lost to Chazz that he didn't know what to say. Alexis slowly pushed herself up from the ground as she opened her eyes, though they remained hidden due to her bangs as she got to her knees. "Alexis, your supposed to be the best duelist in the entire Obelisk girls dorm, how could you let us all down." Mindy said to her, glaring.

Alexis chuckled, though it was cold and icy but it had a sweetness to it Jaden and the others were unfamiliar with. "I'm not Alexis, at least not the weak, tainted version you all know." She replied, looking at the others, revealing her eyes after they had been hidden by her bangs. "I am the White Alexis. I am who she was always meant to be. I am her true pure white soul, and the Alexis you know is long gone, trapped in the mind we share, and now her body belongs to me, now and forever!" She declared, smiling coldly.

Everyone gasp in shock at the declaration of her being the White Alexis and even more so at the sight of her new eyes.

"White Alexis...?" Syrus said curiously.

"S-So you stole my sissy's body!" Atticus yelled angrily.

"Give us back our best friend!" Jasmine and Mindy snapped.

"Yeah Sarge I don't know where you get off thinkin' you can get away with this!" Hassleberry yelled growling angrily.

"Your friends once tainted body has been baptized by the Society of Light..The icy sweet and pure girl standing before you is merely the result." Chazz replied now standing next to White Alexis as they looked on at the others.

"No it can't be. You mean Alexis is gone forever?" Jaden exclaimed now finally saying a word.

The White Alexis then gazed at Jaden for a moment as he spoke. Then as she looked at him, her eyes widened as a very slight blush came on her face. _'This is Jaden, the one my dark half liked so much..' _She thought to herself.

"This is as it should be Jaden." Chazz replied.

_'He is rather cute'_ She giggled happily. "Don't worry, you'll all come to realize why I was destined to be in control, once I save each and every one of you in a duel." She said smiling sweetly towards all of them.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Alexis lets be on our way" Chazz replied calmly.

"Of course Chazz." She replied coolly before her smile became a slight sneer. "Until the Light lets me grace you with my pure presence again, farewell." She said to them as she and Chazz departed...

The End!


End file.
